The Last Hand
by FlowerPot21
Summary: Catherine gives love one last chance, but things heat up as she and a pregnant Sara butt heads as Sara follows a hunch about Catherine's new lover. Meanwhile, Warrick gets involved with Catherine and the consequences may prove destructive.
1. Filling a Void

The Last Hand

Catherine had always been good at poker. Her now jail bound father, Samuel Braun, had taught her. She remembered one thing he always told her: "When it's crunch time, the last hand is always the hardest." She never heard a saying more true in her life. The last hand was truly the hardest in any poker game coming to an end. Of course the whole game was high stakes, but there was something about that last hand that made any player's skin crawl. A confident player was a bad player, that was her motto.

She sat in her home with a few of her other friends playing a friendly game of poker. The pot was at three hundred. Catherine began to wonder how that amount of money winded up on her table. She thought the pot would be around fifty. Surprise, surprise. There was grocery money sitting right in the middle of the table. It was down to her and Kira, a friend of hers. Catherine really felt the pressure. Three hundred dollars to do with as she pleased if she won.

Kira made her move.

"Four aces."

Catherine felt the tension easing away as she gently put down her royal flush.

"Thank you for a lovely game," she said collecting the pot.

What to do with three hundred dollars? Lord knew she wasn't going to go grocery shopping. She had plenty of food in the house. What stores were open at three in the morning? Wal-mart was open twenty-four hours. She'd go there. It was better than sleeping alone. 

She said good night to her friends and watched them all leave. Lindsay was at her friend's house for a sleep over and knew that by now, Lindsay was asleep. She grabbed her keys and stuffed the money in her pocket and headed out to Wal-mart.

The drive was relaxing. When she pulled up, she took the money out of her pocket and counted the money. Three hundred exactly.

She had never been to Wal-mart late at night. It was so peaceful she could cry. Solitude was her best friend although, not to many people pegged her to be a solitary person. There were a lot of things that people didn't know about her. They just assumed that because she used to be a stripper, that she was a prostitute, and a horrible mother. Not so. She only stripped to pay the bills and take care of Lindsay while going to school. It was very hard with a child and an abusive husband in tow, but she managed. That was one thing she and Eddie fought about all the time: money. It was hard living with a get-rich-quick schemer and an impulsive shopper. They fought, but she wondered why it had to be so violent. Money is of no object. Money was never worth buying one hundred dollars worth of cover up for the bruises on her face.

Her marriage to Eddie wasn't all bad. They had happy times too. The time when Lindsay was born, their two year anniversary, birthdays, holidays…it was just the little things in between that made her marriage a bust. She blamed herself for two years after she and Eddie divorced. When he died, she had never felt more guilty in her life. She used work, Lindsay, and shopping to keep her mind off of him. She was always impeccably dressed for work. Wal-mart was actually below her as far as taste went, but it was a store and it was open. She was bound to find something she liked.

Up and down…side to side…to the left, to the right… She picked up things, stared at them and put them down. Walked through aisle after aisle looking for something, but finding nothing. Her frustration boiled within her to the point of tears. She had no reason to be out at three thirty in the morning shopping. She thought that her life was incredibly pathetic.

For a second Catherine thought about what her life would be like without all the painful memories and shameful decisions. Her life would be pie. But she didn't want her life to be pie. She never liked simplicity. She wanted challenges in her life. But now that she had no one except for Lindsay, she figured simplicity may be the best thing for her.

"Cath?" A deep voice called from behind her.

She turned abruptly, pissed off at whoever the stranger was that knew her name.

"Warrick?" She should have known. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess I should ask you the same question," he quipped. "If you must know, I'm here to pick up some beef jerky for one of Griss' bugs. I walked by and I saw you crying in the middle of the aisle."

"Oh," she said rather forlornly. "Well, actually, I was just leaving."

It was strange, she felt that murmur in her heart that was for her a sign of attraction. She found herself staring at him and then looked away.

"Well, I better get back to work," Warrick said casually. "I'll see you."

"Bye," Catherine said shortly walking in the other direction.

"Hey the exit is this way Cath," Warrick called to her.

Why was this so awkward? He was her coworker for God's sake. She'd been working with him for three years. _Get a grip Catherine,_ she thought to herself.

"Oh, yeah," she said smiling the fake smile that she knew that he knew was fake. "My brain's gone to mush lately. When you're flowing like a river you're mind just goes out the window."

Warrick regarded her strangely. "That was a little more information than I needed Catherine. Are you feeling okay? You're acting very un-Catherine like."

"I'm fine," she lied. "Uh, I change my mind. I found some jeans that I really liked over there and I think I'm going to find a matching shirt. I'll see you at work tomorrow night."

She had practically dismissed him. He nodded and went on his way. For one guilty, sinful, and obnoxious moment, she gave his backside a once over and mulled over the things she could do to his body. She quickly regretted it. She was cracking up. Catherine was convinced that she had lost her mind. All after winning a game of poker. Well, it was the real world poker this time. She was in a rut and her pot was her heart and body. She wanted someone to love her. To really love her for who she was. Paul was okay at that, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't fall over dumb and speechless love. That's what she wanted. That's what she needed.

She didn't know what happened with Warrick. She felt something for him that she never felt before. She figured it was out of disparity. Besides, she needed someone around her age. She was thirty six and he was thirty. She felt as if she were robbing the cradle. Who said he felt the same way about her?

She sighed. It was way too early in the morning to be thinking such things. What she needed was a shot of vodka and a bed.


	2. Identifying the Problem

II. Identifying the Problem

Catherine had a few more drinks than she had intended the night before and now she was seriously paying for it. She had the worst hangover. Her breath was atrocious and her head felt ten times as big than it should be. The events of the night before were a blur. She slowly got up out of bed. She was a bit tipsy and sat back down. Catherine glanced over at the clock.

"Lindsay!"

Catherine knew she was driving faster than she should have been through the posh upscale neighborhood. It was surprising that she hadn't had an accident yet because of her aching head. Lindsay had been waiting at Caitlin's house for nearly thirty minutes. Catherine was chewing on as many pieces of mint gum as she could fit in her mouth to mask the odor of alcohol on her breath. How would that look? Lindsay knew when her mother was hung over and drunk out of her wits. Catherine rarely drank to that point, but when she did, she didn't blame Lindsay for avoiding her.

Catherine came to a screeching halt in front of Caitlin's house. She ran up to the porch and politely knocked on the door, not realizing a doorbell to her immediate right. Caitlin's mother Yvonne, answered the door.

"Hi, Cath," she said jovially. "Lindsay was a doll last night. Thanks for bringing her over."

"Thanks for inviting her," Catherine said smiling.

"Mommy!" Lindsay shouted.

"Hey there baby," Catherine said kneeling down to eye level with Lindsay. "Did you say thank you to Miss Yvonne?"

"Yes," Lindsay said smiling. "Look what I won mommy." She held up a sparkly necklace.

"Oh that's beautiful sweetie," Catherine said smiling at her little girl. "Thanks again Yvonne. C'mon Linds let's go."

On the way back to her home, Lindsay talked about the slumber party. Catherine listened to every word, her hangover now gone. Lindsay was her life. She didn't know what she would do without Lindsay. She'd learned how to deal with Eddie when he was gone, but what would she do when Lindsay grew up and left her? How was Lindsay feeling about growing up without her father present?

"Hey Linds," Catherine started.

"Yes?" Lindsay answered.

"How do you feel about your daddy? You know, with him being gone and all?"

Lindsay looked out the window and pondered over it. Catherine could tell that Lindsay didn't want to have this conversation, but Catherine had to know. Lindsay barely spoke two words about her deceased father since he died and it worried her to tears. She was crying now waiting for an answer.

"I don't know mommy," Lindsay finally answered. "I miss him a lot. He was a good daddy. I loved him very much. Did you love him mommy?"

Catherine wiped her tears before she answered. "Yes I did, very much. And you know what? I still love him. Of course I love you more, but I did and I still love your daddy very much."

That was the problem. It had been so long since she had admitted that she loved Eddie. Despite his faults, she still loved him deeply. She didn't know why, but she did, and she didn't know how to get over it. That was her inner struggle. She had forgiven Eddie of all of his deeds and learned to love him. And when he was good, she loved him even more.

She had shielded her heart after he died, cut things off with Paul, and just went on with her daily life as a divorced, single mother who still had feelings for her ex-husband. It was not uncommon, but she needed to learn how to move on, not just for her sake, but for Lindsay's sake. 

Lindsay went straight to the kitchen when they got home. Catherine didn't feel much like cooking, but Lindsay was most likely hungry and would want something other than cereal to eat.

She decided, while the French toast was cooking, to make a list of what she wanted in a man. She needed to get out more and go back to the dating scene. She didn't want Lindsay to grow up without a father figure in her life. It would be as if history was repeating itself. Catherine had a barely there father who was on his way to jail for a murder that happened twenty years ago.

She pondered at the table while the insane hilarity of "Spongebob Squarepants" rung throughout the house from the television.

What did Catherine want in a man?

1. Good-looking

2. Smart

3. Respectful

4. Gentle

5. Sensitive

6. Loving

7. Role model

8. Uses time well

9. Kind

10. Thoughtful

11. GOOD IN BED

12. A man that woos

13. Makes enough

She had the list of requirements before her. Now the hardest part was finding a man with those qualities. Of course, she couldn't just go up to every man in Las Vegas and ask them to be a father figure for Lindsay. She had to take it slow, but not so slow to where Lindsay would get older and wouldn't feel the need for a father figure.

She hated doing what she was getting ready to do and she knew that she would regret it, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She picked up the phone.

"Sara?" She said in an unusually friendly tone. "Are you up?"

"Uh, no, not really but go ahead Cath," Sara consented.

"Thanks," Catherine said grateful that she would listen. "You know that country club you always go to with your friends when you're off?"

"Yeah," Sara said sleepily. "I'm going over there today actually."

"Really? I was wondering if Lindsay and I could go with you," Catherine asked cautiously.

"Um, sure. That'll be great. There's a pool and everything there. My friend lives over in that side of town, so he might let you in free," Sara said in thought. "Bring a suit, and I'll meet you at your house around three?"

"Yeah, thanks, Sara," Catherine said. She heard mumbling from another person in the background. "Who was that?"

"Shh, shut up!" Sara snapped. "Uh, what now?"

"I heard some mumbling in the background. Is there someone else with you?" Catherine asked. She felt guilty for being so nosy.

"Uh, yeah," Sara answered reluctantly. "It's Nick. Please don't tell everyone. I _know _how you love to gossip. Please keep your lips sealed."

"Brownie's honor," Catherine swore.

"Okay. I'll meet you at three," Sara said. "Nick, stop."

She heard giggling and kissing noises over the phone. "Stop Nick. I have to go Cath. Bye."

"Bye," Catherine said laughing.

Who would have thought? Nick and Sara? They were hiding their relationship good because Catherine had no idea. She wondered how long they had been _close._

***

Sara hung up the phone then she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and kissed him deeply. They had been together for nearly three months and they had kept their relationship secret. Sara pulled away and smiled.

"I think Catherine's up to something," she said sitting up, not bothering to cover up her bare chest. 

"How do you figure that?" Nick asked, now kissing her neck.

"Because why else would she want to hang around me? I mean seriously, why would she even want to call me f something wasn't wrong?"

"Maybe she wants to try and be friends with you," Nick suggested. "But, I do know what's going on with another person that makes me think Catherine's looking for a man."

"Really? And what would that be Nick?" Sara asked raising an eyebrow.

He kissed her neck then made his way up to her ear and told her what was going on. Sara gasped.

"Are you serious?!" She exclaimed.

He nodded and then leaned down to place a tender kiss on her breast. "I cannot believe that. You're just saying that to make love to me again," Sara said accusingly.

"Sara Matilda Sidle," Nick said. "Why would I make up something like that?"

Normally, she would scowl at him for using her middle name. She was used to it, and it sounded better coming from Nick and only Nick.

"Because you would, cheeky."

She smiled and kissed him passionately, and then she accidentally rolled them onto the floor.


	3. Life Without Pie

III. Life Without Pie

Sometimes, Catherine found it incredibly difficult to function from day to day. She had lost count of the many times she wished that she was a really cool PTA mom, with a business savvy husband that loved her, and a nice big house filled to the brim with children whom she would love and adore. She could dream, couldn't she?

Catherine looked at her ever-aging appearance in the mirror. She admitted that she was still attractive and could be the man magnet that she always was. Only this time, she wouldn't go down the same path she went with Eddie. Everything would be different this time. Everything she did would be for Lindsay.

She studied herself in her bikini. It was loud, but it worked for her. Her figure hadn't been compromised over the years as most mothers' figures are after giving birth to children. The reason she stayed so thin was because one, she danced and it required that she have a good figure, two, for Eddie to keep up her strength in a good fight, and three, just because. Now that Eddie was gone, she could've eaten to her heart's content and blown up like a balloon, but for some reason, she stayed thin. Not by personal choice, but because she wanted to impress somebody. At work, she didn't know who'd she impress. Greg was certainly impressed, but Nick, Warrick, and Grissom…she wasn't sure. Grissom was just a friend. He helped her through the tough times with Eddie. With Nick and Warrick, it was first impression shock. For them it was probably like a crush on a girl's provocative PTA mom in elementary school. It was funny to think about actually. 

It was strange though. With three men that she worked with excluded, who was giving her roses in her locker? She figured it might be Greg and filed away in the back of her mind to thank him and give him a peck on the cheek. He could be incredibly romantic, no matter how unstable and neurotic he was sometimes.

Either the roses were in her locker, or they were on the bench in front of it.

Lindsay was all excited about going to the country club. She rambled on and on in her swim suit about how she'd never been around rich people before. Catherine smiled at her enthused daughter. She liked Sara, which was surprising. Catherine had never really made amends with Sara and things had always been awkward between them. She knew that Sara was wondering why all of a sudden she would want to go anywhere with her. Nick was probably trying to rationalize, which he was terrible at doing. That was one thing about him that always annoyed Sara. His inability to rationalize and think he's right. It worked to her advantage because now that Catherine thought about it, Sara had been walking in with large amounts of cash lately. She was still shocked to know that she and Nick were together. They hid their relationship very well and kept lovers' quarrels out of the lab. 

"You look pretty mommy," Lindsay said whilst jumping on Catherine's bed.

The comment almost made her want to cry. After a long time, Lindsay still thought her mommy was pretty. Catherine was pleased to know that her daughter still loved her and thought she was beautiful. Catherine smiled wider and picked up her little girl.

"Are you ready?" She asked Lindsay.

"Yeah!"

***

It would figure that Sara was late. Catherine knew the reason for her tardiness. Sara needed sexual release. Now that she was together with Nick, she had been a much better person. Her whole demeanor changed from a depressed deprived woman to a happy, perky, meat-eating CSI. Nick didn't put up with Sara's crap as Warrick and Grissom did. Nick wouldn't have it. Catherine thought she over heard a little argument about her being a vegetarian. 

"I'm not going to change the entire menu to accommodate your dietary needs," Nick said firmly, yet sweetly. "You're gonna have to eat what I buy and like it. You will, I promise."

Sara gave him her famous death stare which seemed unique only to those whose last name was Sidle.

"Hi Cath," Sara said coming into Catherine's home. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay," Catherine said.

"Sara!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Hey Lindsay," Sara said smiling. Sara was not good with kids, but she was fine around Lindsay. "Ready to go have a good time?"

"Yeah," Lindsay said smiling brightly. "Mommy told me that there were rich people there."

"Yes there are," Sara said. "And they will love you when you meet them."

Catherine liked the interaction between Sara and Lindsay. Catherine found herself already blessing Sara to have children of her own. 

They got in Sara's car, which was a new white Volkswagon Beetle. The drive was quiet.

It only took thirty minutes to get to the country club. Summerlin's Country Club.

"Okay Sara," Catherine started. "I have to ask: how did you even get a membership?"

Sara smiled coyly and answered, "I have my ways."

Sara really did have a social life; and she also happened to be a socialite, apparently, because people that walked by knew her and were friendly.

"C'mon, I want you to meet some friends of mine," Sara said taking Catherine and Lindsay's hands.

They walked into the registration office. 

"Hey Jose," Sara said jovially even for her. "I've got two guests today. Where's Joanne and Steve?"

Jose chuckled lightly. "In their usual spot in the sauna doing…you know, senorita," he explained in a subtle enough way to confuse Lindsay.

"Are you serious?" Sara asked in surprise. "That is truly strange. Anyway, tell them I'm here and that I want them to meet my friend and her daughter. This is Catherine Willows and her daughter Lindsay."

"Nice to meet you," Jose said politely. "Any friend of Senorita Sidle is a friend of mine."

Catherine smiled at the man's politeness. Sara had made a complete change from her rough blunt personality to this soft, gentle, kind everyday woman. Catherine liked the change. It made Sara a better person. Sara was still the same, yet different. At work she would handle a case the same way she used to, but she was different around her other coworkers, which was nice.

Catherine felt awkward standing in her bikini with a sheer skirt on top of that. Sara's suit was a one piece, but it was strapless. It looked like a hand-me-down, actually. It was blue and white striped and had a 60s look to it. Catherine figured it was Sara's mom's suit. She had on a white hat that covered her brown hair, which was up in a tight bun. She noticed that Sara had put on a few pounds. Her midsection and her butt were bigger than usual.

_It's the meat,_ Catherine thought. Sara looked healthier, though.

"Sara!" Joanne called.

"Hey," Sara said smiling. "I brought some friends of mine with me today. This is Catherine Willows and her daughter Lindsay. Catherine, Lindsay, Steve and Joanne."

"Hi, nice meeting you," Catherine said cordially. "What do I need to pay for? I'm new here."

"Oh, it's okay. I'll just use my membership to get you and you daughter in," Steve offered.

"Thanks," Catherine said.

Lindsay played in the pool after eating a gourmet turkey sandwich. Sara and Catherine were still working on their lunches. Sara had ordered the baked duck, a greasy meal that made Catherine cringe in disgust. Catherine ordered a steak with a baked potato. They were out on the patio enjoying their meals. 

Catherine found herself going over her list whilst looking around at all of the men in the place. She wasn't gold digging, she just thought that she would find fairly decent men who had already established careers. Some of the men were too old, and some too young. She was looking for a man nearing forty or already there. Some guys passed her and checked her out a few times, but she was mostly scouting. 

"What are you thinking about?" Sara asked. "It's not like you to be so quiet."

"Uh, nothing, I'm just…was I a bad wife? I mean, to Eddie?" Catherine asked her.

Sara looked at her in confusion. "Why? I mean, I wouldn't be able to tell you because I wasn't around. Maybe you should ask the guys."

"Would I be a good wife?" Catherine asked.

Sara leaned back in her seat, looking at Catherine strangely, pondering the question. Sara was wondering where the conversation was going. 

"Well, to be honest with you," Sara started. "I don't believe in "good wife", "bad wife". My mother was a "good wife" and she never realized how beautiful she was without bruises."

Catherine caught what Sara was trying to say. It was hard. Women did what they had to do. It was simply in their nature.

"Well, humor me," Catherine said.

"You would be a wonderful wife," Sara said. "Because you won't put up with anyone's crap. You stood against him, Cath. You have to stop beating yourself up about letting him beat you. You did what you had to. And you did it for Lindsay's sake."

Life was not easy without someone to help along the way. This was Catherine's life without pie. There was no gooey sweetness to her life. She had to work so hard just to get a piece of what she wanted, while some people got it without breaking a sweat. She felt so much like Sara did. Alone, deprived, scraped of any emotions she had left in the abyss of her soul. Sara found someone, though, and loved him deeply. Catherine needed to feel that love again. 

She couldn't ignore the tidbit of Sara's past.

"Did your father abuse you?" Catherine dared to ask.

"He never touched me, or my younger brother," she said in a hard tone. "I told him I'd kill him if he did. But he sure did beat the hell out of my mother. She has scars to this day. The only reason why they don't fight now is because they're too tired to fight. When I was sixteen, I moved to Frisco to live with my boyfriend swearing I would never let a man touch me unless I wanted him to. Two months later, I was out on my own working and going to school because my boyfriend tried to rape me."

Sara crossed her arms and turned to look out at the pool. Two women with one thing in common. Catherine never knew. That was why Sara was so hesitant about men. She had been through it as well. She was not one to put up with men. Nick was her lifesaver. She was getting ready to break down and he helped her through everything she went through. Nick was the one man Sara truly trusted. Although it took poor Nick three years to finally get the stubborn woman.

Catherine found a new respect for Sara. She finally understood the younger woman. Catherine realized that she wasn't the only one who was beaten by her relatives. Other women like Sara and herself were out there. She wasn't the only one without pie.

Nick surprised Sara. "Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey," she said, her face lighting up. 

He gave her a peck on the cheek then sat down next to her putting his arm protectively around her shoulders. 

"Hey Cath," Nick said smiling. 

"Hey Nick," she said smiling back. 

Sara and Nick had that "Sara and Nick" look.

"Okay you guys, what's going on?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing," Sara said. "Why do you think that something's going on every time me and Nick are together?"

"Because you have those looks," Catherine said giggling. "C'mon, tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," Sara said insistently. 

"We know something you don't know," Nick taunted. "Oh, and by the way Sara's pregnant."

Catherine was in complete and utter shock. No wonder Sara was so sweet and nice and plump and chubby. Catherine thought it was the meat. Wrong! It was the baby Sara was carrying. 

"H-how far along are you?" Catherine asked still in shock. 

"Two months, almost three," Sara answered smiling.

"Oh my God that's great," Catherine said smiling. "My you two have been busy bees. Wait until I tell the other guys…"  
"No!" Nick and Sara said in unison.

Catherine put away her cell phone. She was elated for the couple. What was the other thing she didn't know?

"Okay, my lips are sealed," she said. "Now what is it that you know that I don't know?"

"You think we're going to tell you?" Sara said chuckling. "Think again Cath."

Catherine shifted her eyes between the pair suspiciously.

"Excuse me miss," a man said from behind her. "I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." 

Nick and Sara exchanged nervous glances. 


	4. Ain't Nothin' Like the Real Thing

IV. Ain't Nothin' Like the Real Thing

Catherine walked in the break room to find Sara vomiting into the sink. A nervous Nick was at her side holding her hair back and rubbing her back. Catherine could see the pooch in Sara's stomach. Sara threw up another noisy mouthful of vomit. Catherine grimaced at the sound of it.

"Ew, is she going to be okay?" Catherine asked. "What did she eat?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it's coming up nonstop," Nick said, worry etched in his face. "Cath, you were pregnant. Is there anything Sara wasn't supposed to eat?"

"Nicky, as far as I know, if the doctor didn't say anything about what she couldn't have, then she can eat whatever she wants. I think something didn't agree with her stomach and the baby wants it out pronto," Catherine said, preparing a cup of ice water for Sara when she was finished vomiting.

Just then Warrick sauntered in on the disgusting scene.

"What's up with Sara?" He asked immediately rushing to get a washcloth.

"I'll explain in a minute," Nick said. He was really afraid for his pregnant girlfriend.

She was kind of going through a rough pregnancy. She had bad morning sickness in the first couple of weeks, then had cramps at four weeks then she got a bit of a fever and she had to stay home for a few nights. They knew the team wondered what was wrong with her all of a sudden, but they never found out about their relationship.

After a few dry heaves, Sara straightened up and gratefully took the water and the washcloth. Just then, Grissom walked in on the worried atmosphere.

"Sara, are you alright? You've been ill a lot lately," he pointed out. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"Um, yeah," she answered looking over at Nick.

Nick took a deep breath and Catherine smiled at the information she already knew about.

"Sara and I have been together for almost three months now," he explained calmly. "And Sara is pregnant."

Warrick and Grissom exchanged surprised looks.

"And gauging from your reactions, this is not going to be a great night," Nick said nervously.

"Hey, that's great man, but why did you two wait so long to tell us?" Warrick asked.

"We just weren't ready," Sara explained. "Then when I found out I was pregnant, we kind of freaked. We told Catherine this afternoon and she was as shocked as you guys are."

Grissom didn't know what to do with his best CSI. He would be one person short for the next nine months. Sara would have a fit to be on desk duty and beg him, and Nick would have a fit if he let Sara so much as set foot into the lab. Grissom was happy for the couple. He really was. Sara had become a totally different person and she was much more relaxed than normal and she hadn't been maxing out on OT either.

"Nick, can I talk to you in my office first?" Grissom requested. "Sara, you need to sit and get some rest, and I'll talk to you later. Cath, warrick, you've got a homicide at Discovery Zone."

"Hm, Discovery Zone," Catherine said with interest. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah if you're seven years old," Grissom quipped. "It's a kids' jungle gym."

Catherine headed to the locker room. She smiled. There were roses awaiting her once again near her locker. This time she had a pretty good idea who it was that sent the flowers.

"Vince," she said smiling.

Vincent Mortenson fell instantly in love with Catherine when he laid eyes on her. She was the most beautiful redhead he had seen in a long time, and she had blue eyes to boot. He was a regular at the country club and he knew that he had never seen Catherine around there before. HE also took a liking to her daughter Lindsay. 

Catherine showed some signs of interest in him as well. She was surprisingly natural with him. It was like they were old friends. Sara, whose hormones were already screwed up, did not like him too much and her mood changed quickly. She and Nick left to do something else. Nick didn't get a word in edgewise because he knew better than to argue with her in her delicate (and potentially lethal ) condition if he didn't obey her every command.

Catherine and Vincent talked for hours and found they had a lot in common.

She was smiling fondly. Was it love at first sight?

***

__

AIn't nothin' like the real thing, baby

Ain't nothin' like the real thing…

The song by Marvin Gaye featuring Tammi Terrell rang throughout out the car as she and Warrick drove to the crime scene. Catherine loved those words. She was certainly smitten with Vince. 

Warrick looked over at the infatuated woman and smirked. "What are you glowing about?"

"Nothing, I just met this really wonderful guy," she said dreamily. "He bought me roses."

Warrick felt bad for Greg. _That boy is going to be hurt that she didn't know who they were from, _he thought. _He thought she would know from the first bouquet._

Catherine began to hum the song. 

"This is music," Warrick said proudly. "Old school. My grandmother loved this song."

"It's a beautiful song," Catherine said. "And the words are so true."

"Yeah," Warrick said. "There's nothing like true love. It's the greatest feeling in the world."

"Nick and Sara are really in love," she said smiling. "I'm so happy for them. I was beginning to wonder if those two would take their flirting to new levels. They took it up to a couple 'cause now, their going to be proud parents."

Warrick chuckled. "Man, I don't know why it's so hard to believe," he said. "Sara is going to be a mom. A _mom._ Nick is going to be a dad. My All-American bachelor best friend is going to be a dad. It's weird. Sara's pregnancy has already made her change into a different person. She's not as intense as she used to be."

"Yeah, she is a lot sweeter. If having kids makes her act like a human being, then she needs to have a couple more," Catherine quipped.

"Damn, you are terrible Cathy," Warrick said smiling.

The friendly banter had crossed the line. NO ONE called her "Cathy". She hated that version of her name. She gave him a withering stare, then it lightened up. 

"What?" He asked.

"You called me Cathy," she said. 

"Oh, sorry," he said. 

"No, you make it sound fitting," she said smiling a bit. There was that feeling in her heart again.

"In a good way I hope."

"Yeah, in a good way," she said.

It was all in the inflection of his voice, and the tone in which he said it that made it sound like her: blunt, short and to the point. Not long, drawn out, sophisticated and sweet. Warrick was doing a number on her heart. She didn't know what she was feeling. He was so oblivious to it as well. She also shared the same feelings with Vincent. What a predicament.


	5. Old Wounds Never Heal

V. Old Wounds Never Heal

Catherine had never been more happy in her life. Vincent was wonderful. They had been together for two months and he was a true gentleman. She didn't know what it was about him that Sara didn't like. He loved Lindsay and that's all that mattered. Catherine wasn't thinking about herself this time. She was thinking about Lindsay. She was trying her hand at love again for Lindsay. 

"Mommy?" Lindsay asked. 

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I spend the night with Aunt Sara and Uncle Nick?" She asked.

Catherine noticed that Lindsay's fervor was gone and her blue eyes were hollow.

"Yeah, sure baby if your Aunt Sara feels like some company. If she says yes, I want you to be real good and try not to strain her too much okay? Go get your stuff ready," Catherine consented.

Lindsay ran to her bedroom and picked up an overstuffed suitcase. 

"Honey, you don't need that many clothes," Catherine said smiling. "C'mon, let's pick out some jammies and your favorite outfit for tomorrow."

"No, I want to stay at her house," Lindsay said.

"Well, if your Auntie and Uncle want you to stay longer, that's fine sweetie. It is summer time," Catherine said worried about her daughter.

Catherine called Sara.

"Hello?" Sara answered in a very sweet tone.

"Hey Sara it's me," Catherine started. "Lindsay wants to stay with you and Nick for a while. Is that okay with you? I mean are you okay to have company because she wants to stay for a week."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm on my two week leave anyway and I'm bored to death here at Nick's. He's so paranoid now. He blocked some cable channels because he thinks they're going to stress me out or get me overly exerted. He's driving me crazy and I can't eat what I'm craving 'cause he won't buy it, I can't leave the house…I've practically been institutionalized." 

"I remember those days," Catherine said dryly. 

"The baby is kicking my ass," Sara said. "It started kicking yesterday and it hasn't stopped. Is it normal for babies to start kicking at five months?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Catherine said smiling. "So you don't mind Lindsay coming over?"

"No not at all," Sara said. "Bring her by when you're ready."

On the way to Sara and Nick's, Lindsay was frighteningly silent. Usually, Lindsay talked on and on about the things she planned to do with Sara. Now not even a breath could be heard from the little girl.

Catherine didn't want to ask what was wrong because she didn't want to give into her fear that something was wrong. She prayed that Lindsay would snap out of her dementia. 

"Okay, sweetie, we're here," Catherine said smiling.

"Yea!" Lindsay exclaimed. She got out of the car and grabbed her things.

Catherine released a sigh of relief. Nothing was wrong.

Sara must have seen them pull up because she opened the door and greeted them with a smile. 

"Hey," she said.

Sara squatted awkwardly down to Lindsay's level because of her belly. 

"Can I feel the baby?" Lindsay asked eagerly.

"Sure," Sara said standing back up with Catherine's help. Sara took Lindsay's hand and placed it on the spot where the baby kicked the most.

"Wow," Lindsay said in awe.

Sara smiled.

"Okay, well I better go," Catherine said. "I've got some housework to do. Take it easy Sara. Call me if you get tired."

"Oh don't worry," Sara said insistently. "You're starting to sound like Nick. I'll be fine, I promise you."

Catherine nodded then kissed Lindsay and left.

"Okay Linds," Sara started, walking with a waddle to the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Can we have pizza?" She asked. 

"We sure can," Sara said. "Do you want to color? I bought some crayons for you and some coloring books."

"Yeah!"

Sara felt that something wasn't right with Lindsay. Lately, the little girl had been withdrawn and more quiet than usual. Sara wanted to know what was wrong. She hated thinking what she was thinking, but she had to catch it before it ruined the little girl permanently.

Sara watched Lindsay as she colored. She had only chosen black and brown to color the pictures in the book with. It wasn't neat coloring either. It was intense, and ugly. Sara's first thought was to call Catherine, but that wasn't a good idea, especially involving a certain guy. Sara ordered the pizza then sat down at the table with Lindsay. She picked up the box of crayons and began to sift through the colors temptingly.

"You know what my favorite color is? It's blue. Why don't you use blue for the eyes?" Sara suggested.

"No, that's okay Auntie," Lindsay said continuing her intense coloring.

Sara had to ask.

"Linds," she started. "Do you like your mommy's new boyfriend?"

The little girl just sighed heavily. 

"Lindsay, did he do anything bad? Anything that made you uncomfortable?"

The girl just colored harder until the crayon broke in half. Sara flinched in her seat at the suddenness. Without missing a beat, Lindsay picked up the brown crayon and continued her vigorous coloring.

Sara felt the anger boiling within her. Vincent Mortenson. The name sounded so familiar and he looked so familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She knew the man had done something wrong to Lindsay.

All of a sudden Lindsay got frustrated and threw the crayon with a whimper then started to cry.

"Lindsay, tell me what he did to you," Sara pressed. "Did he hurt you? Did he touch you? Tell me Lindsay."

Sara drove like a mad woman to the hospital. 

"I want a rape kit done on this child," Sara demanded. 

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down," the nurse said.

"No! I want a kit done on her stat!" Sara yelled.

"Ma'am, I'll go get the doctor. I just need you to calm down. You're pregnant, and I don't want you to get yourself too worked up," the nurse said.

"This is not about me! I want a kit done on her now!" Sara screamed.

***

Catherine rushed into the hospital along with Nick. Catherine was seething.

"Sara what the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"I'm having a kit done on Lindsay," Sara said. "There's something not right with her. If couldn't see that Cath then shame on you!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? She's not your daughter!" Catherine yelled back.

"Stop it!" Nick said angrily. "Get over there!" He commanded to Sara. "Sar, what are you doing?"

"You see these Nick?" Sara asked pulling out drawings Lindsay made. "Take a good look at these. The colorful one was done a few weeks ago. This one was done tonight. And these are from her backpack. They're all done in black and brown. A sign that there's something wrong. It's that guy that Catherine is seeing, I can feel it."

"Honey, you can't assume-"

"Don't you dare tell me that! I know that something is wrong with Lindsay. It's not like her to draw like this. Her mood and personality has changed dramatically," Sara said.

Nick saw the familiar glint of compassion and determination again. When Sara got that look, he knew that she wasn't losing her mind.

"This is serious," Nick said softly.

"Yes it is," Sara said insistently. "And this case with the dead kid at the jungle gym? I'm scared Nick. Lindsay told me that one of her friends from school hasn't shown up for three days. She was there when Vincent came to her school."

Nick ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Babe, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do a background check on this guy Vincent Mortenson, then I want you to talk to this little girl. Her name is Stacy Hamlin, and get both she and Lindsay to ID through a line up," Sara requested.

"Sara, no, I can't do this," Nick said. "I can't go rogue. I have to let this go by Grissom."

"Nick, if you tell Griss what I want, he'll say no and he'll think I'm crazy," Sara said. "I want this to go by Brass. Tell him you're following a hunch and Grissom will never know."

"Sara," Nick started. "If I do this for you, promise me, you won't go off on your own and look into this. If you find something at work or have a hunch about something, tell me."

"I can't promise you that Nick," Sara said truthfully. "This involves all of us, and I want to protect Lindsay from that psycho bastard that's running around out there. I'll be careful, I can promise you that, but I'm not sitting on the sidelines while innocent little girls are being violated."

Nick sighed and hugged her. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I'll never forgive myself if something happened to one or both of you."

"Nothing will happen to me," Sara insisted. "Besides I'm trained in weaponless defense and-"

Nick interrupted her with a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other, each drawing strength from one another.


	6. The Joy of Cooking

VI. The Joy of Cooking

After two agonizingly slow hours in the waiting room, the doctor finally came out with news regarding Lindsay.

"Is she okay, doctor?" Catherine asked.

"She's fine Ms. Willows," he explained in the detached tone that he had to have in order to stay sane in his line of work. "There are no signs of forced entry and no bruises."

"Thank you," Catherine said, relieved that nothing happened to her daughter, and enraged that Lindsay had to go through the process.

Sara stood up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell were you thinking Sara?" Catherine asked in a rage.

"I was thinking about that psycho you're seeing," Sara said calmly. "I was thinking about your daughter. I love her too, and she was very different. I just wanted to make sure that nothing happened to her."

"Well, as you can see, there's nothing wrong with her!" Catherine was beet red with anger. "You're crazy Sara! I don't want you near my daughter after what you put her through."

Warrick stepped in. "Whoa," he said. "Cath, she was worried. That doesn't mean she's crazy."

"I'm sorry Cath," Sara said. "But I just wanted to know."

"Well she's fine, Sara," Catherine said in a hard tone.

The doctor brought Lindsay out. Catherine seized her daughter's hand and headed out of the ER.

Sara began to cry hysterically.

***

Catherine watched over her little girl as she slept. Catherine began to feel guilty for blowing up at Sara. She knew she was just looking out for Lindsay's best interests. But Sara was wrong in thinking that Vincent had anything to do with the dead little girls.

Vincent was a good guy. Catherine wasn't really sure how she felt about him, but she felt something.

There was a knock at the door.

She ran to answer it before whoever it was left.

"Warrick, what are you doing here?" She asked.

He smirked. "Why do you always ask me that question first? What happened to 'Hi, how are you'?"

"Warrick I really don't feel like the taunting right now," Catherine said, realizing that she was such a killjoy. 

"Sorry," he said. "I just wanted to make sure that you and Lindsay were okay."

"We're fine," Catherine said shortly. "Just come in."

Catherine's heart skipped a beat as he sat close to her on the couch. What was she feeling? He was so loving and caring sometimes that it made her want to cry. She had the urge to cry many times over the past few months and that wasn't like her. 

Warrick looked at her with concern. Catherine's body heat rose twenty degrees. She was sure there was a flush in her face. She could feel the redness growing.

"Uh, would you like some coffee?" She asked. Any excuse to get away from him.

"Yeah, thanks," he said.

Catherine quickly got up. She was fumbling with things in the kitchen and she was nervous. Around him she felt totally incapacitated. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she labored over coffee, a chore which only took her about three minutes to do each morning. It seemed like she was taking an eternity to make the coffee. By now Warrick was probably thinking that she was out of her mind.

She stopped and tried to compose herself, but her emotions ran over like fizz in a soda. Just when she thought that he left, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. The aftershave he was wearing filled her personal air and she leaned back into him, her eyes shut, and she kissed him softly, tenderly. She craned her neck to reach his lips. The electricity was pouring through her body like a DC power box. His hands traveled from her waist to cup her breasts.

"Oh my God," she breathed. 

She turned around and kissed him madly and passionately. All of her pent up sexual frustration and anger melted into hot, burning lust for him that she had kept hidden and suppressed for years. 

He was returning the kiss with equal fervor. Sweat began to seep through their overheated bodies and it dampened their clothing. Catherine wouldn't let up though. She wanted Warrick so bad it hurt. All of her senses were heightened and her desire was beyond anything she had felt before. Their tongues danced sensually within their mouths, not willing to pull away. 

The need to pull their clothes off to cool their scorching bodies drove them apart. Catherine's shirt was the first thing to go, and it landed on another counter in the kitchen. The kitchen. That's where they were, and that's where they would remain. Catherine nearly ripped Warrick's shirt off. Some of the buttons popped off, but neither of them noticed. She tossed his shirt over her shoulder then his undershirt to the side. They kissed again. He tasted so good to her. Everything about him was enjoyable. His hands were caressing the skin of her back, stopping occasionally to tug at her bra, trying to unhook it. She reached to the hooks and in a flash unhooked her bra, revealing her bare breasts underneath. He pulled back a little to admire her bosom, but she gave him very little time to look. Catherine pushed her tongue into his mouth and began the frantic, needy kissing. 

She wanted nothing more than for him to be inside of her. Her spot was aching for what was to come. She unbuckled his belt and began to get rid of his pants. He did the same with hers. By the time they were completely naked, clothes had been thrown all over the kitchen.

"Make love to me," she whispered breathlessly in his ear. "Make me feel good."

He picked her up by her waist and she responded by wrapping her arms and legs around him. He kissed her neck and paused in certain spots to give her lovebites. She gasped at every tug and pull of her skin. They adjusted themselves so that they could fit perfectly. She slid slowly down on him making her gasp at their joining. At this point, she thought she might wake up at any moment. It was just another dream that had gone too far. It wasn't.

He began to pull her against him at a slow pace, which was good, because it allowed her to adjust to him. She tilted her head back in sweet sensation. It was the greatest feeling. So warm, wet, and hot. Once she adjusted to him, she wanted more.

"Harder," she requested.

Warrick complied with her request. He pulled her to him and let their hips grind together. Catherine moaned softly. The pace had picked up and her need grew greater with every thrust.

"Warrick…" She gasped as she rubbed against his muscled body. "I need you. I really need you."

He kissed her tenderly. He wanted her. He wanted to see her lose control and let loose with her orgasm when it came. 

The building up of sensation proved too much for the pair. 

"Oh God, you feel so good inside me," Catherine whispered. "I want you deeper, harder and faster. Please Warrick. I want you so much."

With that she loosened her legs and let them fall to his sides while he supported her. He began to thrust into her harder and harder. Moans and whimpers escaped her mouth. 

"Oh…yes…good…don't stop," was all she could say. "God, yes!"

"Catherine…you are so…beautiful," he managed.

All of the feeling was rushing straight to her spot and she felt her orgasm around the corner.

"A little more," she whined. "More."

He was buried deep inside of her. He pulled out of her completely then slammed himself back in. Catherine made grunting noises as he thrusted into her violently. Their lovemaking was primal and carnal. They were just a man and a woman enjoying their sexuality in its simplest form. There was no romance, just two naked people undulating in perfect harmony. 

He continued to thrust into her, bringing her ever closer to an explosive release.

"Let it out," he encouraged. "I know you're close."

She was heaving her breath out as she was about to orgasm. He increased the speed and depth of his thrusts and her volume rose higher and higher.

"Oh, oh, OH MY GOD!" She screamed as her whole body jerked with her orgasm. "YES!"

He slammed into her one last time, sending them both over the edge.

"Catherine!" He moaned as he released himself inside of her.

"AHHHH!" She screamed. "GOD YES! OH!" 

They both orgasmed again just from hearing each other moan and scream. Catherine's breathing was out of control. She felt like she had just ran for miles. Warrick's breathing was erratic as well. He caressed her cheek, then pulled her face to his for a deep sensual kiss. After that, they just held each other, letting their fluids and their sweat mix together.

After a while, they reluctantly separated. Catherine put on her panties and shirt.

Before Warrick headed out the door, he kissed her deeply one last time and smiled. She smiled back. No words were needed to tell each other what they felt.


	7. Love

VII. Love

Sara didn't take the nap Nick told her to take. She was trying to figure out who Vincent Mortenson was. She had heard that name before, or she had seen him somewhere.

She got up and went to make a phone call. 

"Whoa, sweetheart, where're you going?" Nick asked from behind her.

"Baby, I'm just going out to make a quick phone call," Sara said. "I'll be back. I promise."

Nick eyed her suspiciously. "Okay, but when you come back I want you to relax, and get something to eat."

"I will sweetie," Sara said smiling. She kissed him then went outside.

It was peaceful outside. Sara was thinking about napping outside. It calmed the baby enough to where it rolled around comfortably. She sat on a bench and dialed a number she hadn't dialed for three years.

"Hello?" A gruff male voice answered.

"Hey Arthur, it's me, Sara," she said smiling.

"Oh my God, Sara! How are you? It's been a long time," he said.

"Yeah, it has been," she started. "Hey Art, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything," he consented.

"I need you to do a BG on a guy for me," she explained. "I have this weird feeling about a coworker's new lover that just rubs me the wrong way. I'm pregnant now, so I can't go out in the field and check for myself. I think this has something to do with an old case."

"Whoa," Arthur said. "You're pregnant? You mean you actually let a guy get in your pants?"

Sara rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "Yes, I did," she said indignantly. "And it was good, and I love him. I love him so much that I'm giving him a baby."

"You have really changed. What happened to my Sara?" Art asked.

"I'm still here, just different now," Sara explained. "Anyway, are you going to do the favor or not?"

"Yeah sure, who is he?" Art asked.

"Vincent Mortenson," Sara said rubbing her belly. She felt a bit of pain deep in her stomach. "Anything you find, call me. I have to go, my boyfriend is watching me like a hawk because he thinks I'm a China doll now that I'm pregnant."

"Well, I'll look into it, and congratulations, Sara. Take it easy," Art said.

"You too, bye," Sara said then she hung up.

Sara had to push herself off the bench because of her belly. Nick silently chuckled at that. 

She had a huge headache all of a sudden and the pain in her belly became more intense. She felt the color drain from her face. Nick was smiling as she neared him. She could barely smile back she was so sick. His smile faded. Sara was pale as a ghost, dizzy, and in pain. She passed out and Nick caught her before she hit the floor. She was convulsing.

"Sara!" Nick exclaimed lowering to the floor. "Call 9-1-1! C'mon Sara! Somebody call 9-1-1 now!" 

Catherine, Warrick, and Grissom came running down the hall. Fear gripped Nick as he held Sara and tried his best to keep her semi-conscious. His efforts were in vain. She was completely unconscious and she slipped into darkness. Nick was panicked. He didn't know what to do.

"What happened?" Grissom asked. 

"I don't know," Nick said in a quavering voice. "One minute she was fine, the next minute she's…she…"

Catherine pulled Nick away from Sara so that the paramedics could work on her. Nick was paralyzed. He looked lovingly upon his girlfriend, the mother of his child. He prayed to God that she and the baby would be okay. He didn't know what he would do with himself if either or both of them died. Sara was his life. She made his life complete. Without her, he wouldn't be able to live.

The ambulance took her to Desert Palm Hospital.

Nick and the rest of the team waited in the ER for news on Sara's condition. Nick paced back and forth, harassing every nurse that walked by and demanding that he see the chief resident.

"Sir, I can't give you her condition right now, they're still working on her," the nurse explained.

"What do you mean working on her?" Nick asked in a rage.

"Hey, Nick, Nicky," Catherine said. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Would you be able to calm down if it were Lindsay instead of Sara?" He asked.

Catherine couldn't answer that question. Who was she? Nick was worried sick about Sara and all she could tell him was to calm down? Nick loved Sara fiercely and Catherine knew that she would be the same when it came to Lindsay. Catherine prayed that Sara and the baby would be okay.

__

Stay strong for Nick, Sara, Catherine thought to herself.

In the ER, the doctors tried to get her blood pressure down.

"My God, her blood pressure is way high," one doctor said. "I need some lisinopril, stat! Get her some oxygen, we're losing her!"

Nick was frustrated to the point of tears. He finally just sat down and waited patiently on news about Sara, too tired and distraught to fight with anyone. Catherine, Warrick, and Grissom waited anxiously along side him. Catherine may not have been friends with Sara, but she always hoped for the best for Sara. Catherine felt guilty about the things she had said and done to Sara over the past week. It was all just a big misunderstanding, and she didn't know if Sara would live through this to make amends.

***

Vincent sat in his car near the Discovery Zone. He was confident that Lindsay was okay by herself at home, and that she wouldn't breathe a word to her mother about anything. He did need to do something about Sara Sidle, though, she was getting ever closer to finding out who he really was, and he couldn't risk that.

He loved Catherine. It was strange how he could love a woman so much. The feeling was new to him.

He eyed all the possible girls. The pretty blonde ones were his favorite, but he knew the police by now, had profiled him and he had to find someone new. A brunette. 

***

After three long hours of waiting in the lobby, a doctor finally came out with news on Sara's condition.

"Hi, are you all family Sara Sidle?" The doctor asked with a thick Middle Eastern accent.

"Yes," everyone said in unison.

"Which one of you is the father of baby?"

"I am," Nick said.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Miir. Your wife is doing fine,-"

"She's not my wife," Nick admitted. "We're not married."

"Fine. Uh, Sara has a very serious condition. She has toxemia of pregnancy."

"What is that?" Nick asked now very scared.

"Toxemia of pregnancy, or preeclampsia, is when a pregnant woman experiences high blood pressure, headaches, uh, she feels weak, and sometimes, the mother of baby will slip into coma. Sara's case is severe. Her blood pressure was very high, and she's still unconscious. The baby is strong, but it has been deprived of certain nutrients important for its growth. There is no specific cause of this condition, and it is very rare. But, I have to be honest with you. This condition could be deadly to mother and child. Sara is stable, but we don't know the extent of the toxemia, so her condition may worsen, or it may improve. It's fifty-fifty."

Nick ran a hand through his hair and sat down at this information. There was a chance that he might lose Sara and the baby. That hurt his heart. 

"We put her on some medication to stop the convulsions and to control her blood pressure, but now all we can do is wait," Dr. Miir explained.

"Thanks," Catherine said. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, but she will be unconscious," Dr. Miir said.

Nick went in first. Sara was pale and she looked near death. Nick couldn't stop the tears that threatened to spill. He had never seen Sara look so vulnerable in the three years he had known her. For Sara, quitting wasn't an option, and she would never give up a fight for her and her child's life. Nick took her hand and kissed it.

"Hey Sar," he said. "I know you're feeling pretty crappy right now, but you have to stay strong, not for me, but for the baby. I think this kid is anxious to see your beautiful face. This baby has it good. You'll be a great mother. You'll be the most beautiful mother in the world. I love you. C'mon Sar, I know you can fight this. When you wake up I'll go and get you those doughnuts that you crave." 

Her breathing was even. Nick pushed a strand of hair plastered to her sweaty face behind her ear. 

"You're so sweet," he said admiringly. "You know, from the first day I met you, I knew that I was going to be with you. It's true. Stubborn as you were, you probably didn't want to give me a chance," he chuckled. "But I'm glad you did. I love you so much. And I love the baby too. I still think we're having a girl."

Catherine came in. She was tearful at the confessions Nick was making. He truly and deeply loved Sara. It was so heavy and genuine that even Catherine could feel a little of the love herself. How could she have never liked Sara, even with the changes? Sara was intense because her heart had been broken and the fear of letting someone get close to her again made her who she was. Nick changed all that, and now Sara saw how wonderful love could truly be. 

Soon every one else came in and kept vigil over Sara. They all prayed that she would wake up soon. They missed her fussing and quick wit already.

When visiting hours were over, Nick said bye to everyone and he stayed with Sara all night.

The next morning, Sara woke up to the bright sun in her face. She quickly turned away. She felt a hand in hers. She smiled. It was Nick.

__

Poor thing, she thought. _He must have been so scared._ She sat up and felt refreshed, oddly. The baby kicked her hard, then she realized her hunger. Nick grumbled something, then woke up. He saw Sara looking down at him.

"Hey baby," she said smiling. 

"Hey," he said, immediately waking up. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I'm real hungry though. I know you can't so this, but will you sneak me some Krispy Kremes? I've been wanting those so bad."

"I don't know, seems kinda risky," Nick said jokingly. 

"If you complete this mission, I'll have a reward for you at home in the bedroom," Sara said raising an eyebrow.

"Original glazed?" He asked.

"Yep," she said. "C'mere."

She pulled him into a deep kiss.

***

Catherine's moans and screams resonated throughout Warrick's bedroom as he made love to her. There was no foreplay, or romance. It was just sex. It happened to be very good sex, for Catherine. Neither of them knew where their affair was going, but they both felt something was happening to make them want to screw each other senseless.

Warrick slammed into her body from the start. They didn't start slow, and it wouldn't be slow until it ended. Catherine's legs were wide open, making her feel like it was her first time. She could see her knees on either side of him. They were going up and down with her flexing muscles. They were slowly crossing the line between pleasure and pain. There was a burning sensation between her legs that started a build up. A new feeling washed over her body and it made her cry. Warrick stopped at the sight of her tears.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked solemnly.

"No," she answered. "It's just that I have this wonderful feeling that I only feel with you." 

"Same here," Warrick confessed. 

He kissed her passionately then looked into her eyes. He silently asked if he could continue. She nodded.

The rhythm became violent again, and Catherine like it even more.

"God…yes…" Catherine moaned. 

The headboard began to rock with their movements. Their intercourse this time was more intense and hot than from the days before. Catherine was turned on by him all night and couldn't wait to get him in bed, literally. The kitchen wasn't half bad, but the counters needed wiping down. 

"Oh yes," she moaned. "I'm so close."

She put her hands on the headboard, and Warrick placed his hands on her hips for more leverage.

Catherine met every single last one of his thrusts with her hips. They went faster until they both orgasmed.

"I LOVE YOU!" Catherine screamed first. "OH! JESUS!"

He whole body was racked with her orgasm. She was shaking and vibrating as the orgasm washed through her entire body. Warrick was right behind her. He rammed into one last time before his own release overpowered him.

"Damn," he grunted. 

Their orgasms were intense. Catherine held on for dear life to the headboard, and Warrick didn't move an inch. The slightest move could set them off again.

"I love you," Warrick whispered. 

Catherine smiled and kissed him deeply. They separated and laid side by-side.


	8. Bag of Bones

VIII. Bag of Bones

Catherine woke up to the sun in her face. She turned away and cuddled closer to Warrick. She had been sleeping with him for almost a month, while seeing Vincent on the side. She felt incredibly guilty about not being honest with Vincent, but she didn't feel guilty about the relationship that she had with Warrick either.

She opened her eyes slightly and leaned in to kiss him. Warrick woke up and rolled her over on her back while kissing her.

"Good morning," she said smiling.

"Good morning," he said grinning proudly.

Catherine sat up and began to look around for her clothing that had been tossed in various spots around the room. When she spotted her thongs, she got up. She winced in pain.

"Ow," she whined. "God Warrick, what did you do to me last night?"

"Well, you were the one that said you wanted to try a different position," he said, putting the blame on her.

Catherine raised an eyebrow at him and then resumed looking for her clothes. She found her shirt and pants, but couldn't find her bra. She walked back and forth all over the room in search of her bra. It was quite an expensive bra. It was satin and it had "HOTTIE" spelled out in studs on both straps, courtesy of Victoria's Secret. She was beginning to get frustrated.

"Looking for this?" Warrick asked holding up her bra. 

"Where was it?" She asked.

"In the bed," he answered. "It came off after…you know."

"I know very well," she said crawling back into the bed to retrieve it. "And I liked it." 

She licked her lips seductively inches away from his lips. She could be such a tease sometimes. She grabbed her bra then kissed him. She pulled away before anything else happened.

"I wish you could stay," Warrick said getting up and pulling on his boxers.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," Catherine said. "I'm off tonight and Vince is taking me out to dinner. Lindsay wants to stay with Sara, but I'm worried about her. She's supposed to be on bed rest, and I don't want to stress her out."

"I'm on the schedule tonight," Warrick said. "I would watch her if I could."

"I'll call Sara and see if she feels like any company," she said rather forlornly. "God, I should apologize for what I said to her. She was just scared for Lindsay that's all and I understand that now. I've talked to Vince about it, and he said that it's normal for kids to want to get away from someone they don't know. I didn't think that Lindsay would make up something to make Sara think Vince is hurting her."

"Maybe you need to talk to her," Warrick said, massaging her shoulders. "She doesn't understand what's going on, you know."

"Yeah," she said, enjoying his touch. "Sara is going to go stir crazy on bed rest for the next two weeks. She's never spent more than a day away from work. And Nick is on pins and needles with her."

Warrick chuckled. "Yeah, he's been trying to keep himself together, but out in the field, all he thinks about is Sara. He calls her every ten seconds, and he worries whether he bought her the right brand of ice cream."

Catherine giggled and leaned into him. She was content. _So this is what love feels like,_ she thought. Mornings after with Warrick were always a pleasure. He made her feel special. Then again, so did Vincent. They both treated her like she was the queen of England, and they both loved Lindsay and had practically adopted her as their own. She was a rock in a hard place. She would eventually have to tell the truth to everyone about she and Warrick. Or, she could have it both ways: she could be with Vincent and Warrick. It was working out so far. But that wouldn't be fair to Warrick. She knew how much he loved her. Vincent would never know either way. 

She leaned up and kissed him before she got up and got dressed. Warrick admired her body as she dressed.

"It's impolite to stare, you know," Catherine quipped as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Oh, but the view is so good from here," he replied, giving her a lustful once over.

Catherine smiled as she pulled on her thongs then her pants. Once she was completely dressed, she kissed him again on the way to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said smiling.

"Okay," he said. "Why don't you stay for breakfast tomorrow? I'll cook whatever you want."

"I would love to," she said getting up on tip toes to kiss him again.

She put on her jacket then got in her car, little knowing that someone was watching her.

On the way home, she felt a pang of hunger and went to Jack in the Box to get some breakfast tacos. She knew that Warrick's breakfast would be much better. 

Catherine just barely made it paying for the tacos. She devoured her tacos as she headed home. She thought about how she would work out this situation with Warrick and Vincent. The idea of staying with both of them was the best for now, she supposed, and maybe after a few months, she and Warrick would have to make a decision. No, _she_ would have to make a decision.

The house was quiet. Lindsay was at school, and Vincent was already at work. She plopped down on the couch with her soda and turned on the TV. She was sleepy, and she was hardly paying attention to whatever was on television. She fell asleep.

She was only asleep for about two hours, but it felt longer to her because she was in a deep sleep. A wave of nausea woke her up and she rushed to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time to reject all of the contents put in her stomach. Bits of taco, meat, soda, and lettuce all came up with other things she had eaten the night before. She flushed the toilet when her body tricked her into thinking she was finished. She walked out of the bathroom, only to rush back in. This time she threw up all over the seat and the floor. She covered her mouth as she threw up again and opened the toilet to throw up in the bowl. 

Catherine threw up for a good fifteen minutes. When she was finally done, she washed her hands then wiped down the bathroom in her lethargy. The bathroom wreaked and she sprayed some air freshener. She was pale and pasty looking. She collapsed onto the bed and fell instantly asleep.

***

Sara was waiting patiently for Nick to come home. She was munching on Krispy Kremes while watching the Discovery Channel. She knew why Nick watched it all the time. The shows were addictive. And TLC was good too. She liked "Trading Spaces" and "While You Were Out". There were stacks of baby magazines and child development books on the coffee table. She had read every last one of them. She was ready for motherhood.

"Three more months little one," she said rubbing her belly. The baby kicked and rolled around in response.

Sara was overjoyed at the fact that she was having a boy. The doctors confirmed it. Nick wanted a girl so bad, but he was happy to have an heir to carry on the Stokes name.

She ate another doughnut. Original glazed were addictive. She had a whole box in front of her. Nick bought it for her when she got out of the hospital. Nick was rewarded accordingly. He was so good to her. She wondered what she did to deserve him. The things he'd done for her, his support through her difficult pregnancy, it all made her want to cry. 

She felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Mommy's got the best man you'll ever know darling," she said. "And he'll love you so much."

She wiped her tears. The phone rang and she reached over to the cordless.

"Hello?" She sniffled.

"Sara? What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "Hormones. Got anything for me?"

"Nope. The guy's a saint. He's clean."

"Dammit. Thanks anyway Art. I'll see ya around."

"Yeah, of course you will. Bye."

"Bye."

Sara hung up the phone, then pondered over her next move. Vincent had a past. Everyone had a past.

Nick walked through the door. 

"Hey sweetie," he said. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Something he did on a daily basis.

"Hey," Sara said eyeing him suspiciously. "You've got that Stokes grin. What's going on?"

"You've got that Sidle intuition," Nick quipped. "Get dressed I'm taking you somewhere special."

"At eleven o'clock in the morning?" Sara questioned.

"Woman, do you always have to make everything so difficult?"

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. "What was that?"

"I'm getting too excited. I'm sorry. Sara, I didn't mean that," Nick said trying to worm his way out of the nasty situation that he put himself in.

"Watch it, Stokes," Sara warned.

"I'm taking you somewhere. It's a surprise. Go get dressed," Nick said smiling.

Sara got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. That was one thing he had to get used to. Sara took forever to get dressed. She had a system. She had to straighten her hair, put on her makeup, curl her hair, style it the way she wanted it, match her underwear (Nick couldn't understand that for the life of him), find an outfit, put on jewelry, find the right perfume, and then put on shoes. Their bedroom had turned into a salon. She was a neat freak from Hell though. Everything had to be in perfect order. It pained her to see anything out of place. She would cry if anything that she fixed was messed up, or not put back properly. It was borderline obsessive compulsive. Actually, she did have the disorder. To a mild extent.

"C'mon peanut let's go," Nick said looking at his watch.

"Hold your damn horses!" Sara yelled from the bedroom.

He should have said that time was of the essence. Finally, she came out of the bedroom. She looked and smelled fresh. She was glowing. 

"You look beautiful," Nick said.

"Really?" Sara asked grinning. "I feel like the Goodyear blimp. I'm fat and ugly. When I have this kid, I'm going to cut my hair. It's getting hard to manage now that it's longer."

"I love your hair," Nick said kissing her.

As he ushered her out the door, she glanced at the cabinets containing the glasses within. She gave him a lethal stare. 

"Those glasses are not the way I put them," she said.

In the car, Sara was seething. Nick had blindfolded her so she wouldn't get a hint as to where they were going.

"The thing with the glasses is not over Nicholas Alexander Stokes," she warned.

Nick knew he was in trouble then. When Sara used his full name, he had to prepare himself for the blowout that tipped on the edge of nuclear warfare. The sweeter side of Sara disappeared when she got really upset. He forgot how Sara had put the glasses and he hoped that she wouldn't mind if they weren't right.

After about twenty minutes, they made it to their destination.

Nick assisted Sara out of their vehicle.

"Nick, where are we?" Sara asked, he anger still boiling.

"You'll see soon enough," he said.

He took off her blindfold. Sara gasped at what she saw. Tears welled up in her eyes as they beheld a new house. It was a two story Spanish style house with a sprawling front and back yard. It was bigger than any house she had ever seen in her life. 

"Nick, how did you…?" Her voice trailed off.

"I saved the money I got from my grandmother's will and it's been collecting since then," Nick said feeling her belly from behind. "I bought this house for you and the little guy. This is your house Sara. Welcome home."

Sara turned and faced him and burst into tears. 

"Oh, honey don't cry," Nick said.

"I can't help it!" She wailed. "What did I do to deserve a man like you? I don't even know why I'm crying!"

"Sara, please stop crying," Nick begged. He got on one knee. "Sara Matilda Sidle, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? That is if you stop the water works long enough."

Sara stopped crying for a second. "Yes, I would love to," she said giving in to her hysterical crying.

She hugged and kissed him. "I love you so much," she said smiling.

"I love you too," Nick said.

Sara pulled away to look at the house again. "Oh my God, our first house!"

***

Vincent had a lot on his mind. He had several thoughts. Thoughts of Catherine and Lindsay, thoughts of Stacy, Mayella, Theresa, Gina. He didn't know how to make them go away. He had thoughts of Sara Sidle. Thoughts about her large belly, how her baby would kick, and how she would suffer great pain to bring it into this world. He could see her now: screaming, yelling, crying,, breaking, begging for mercy; pushing the life through her body in agonizing pain and drenched in sweat.

He had seen her before. She was thinner then, and her hair was shorter. She used to live in San Francisco before she moved to Las Vegas for whatever reason. The day he met Catherine at the country club she was there. She was almost three months pregnant then. She had left with her boyfriend when he joined Catherine at the table. He loved Catherine. She was the only one that could possibly save him from himself. His impulses. He had to know if she loved him or not. She was cheating on him with another man. He saw them in their act of lust. She looked like she was enjoying herself. She was wonderful when he slept with her. She had to choose tonight.

"Hey Vince," Derek called from his office door, jarring him from his thoughts. "How's that portfolio coming?"

"It's going great Derek," Vince said smiling proudly. "I should have done and turned in by tomorrow."

"Great," Derek said, then left.

Vincent went back to thinking about Sara. He had to get rid of her, her boyfriend, and her baby. All three of them, so that he could be with Catherine. So that he could leave his past behind. 

***

Catherine felt much better as the day went on. She figured it was the grease from the taco meat that made her stomach queasy. It was getting late, and she figured she better get ready for her date with Vincent.

Sara consented to watch Lindsay over night, but barely said two words to Catherine. Catherine felt guilty. She was having problems with everything. Hopefully, she would be able to resolve all of her problems over the next few months.

The case with the dead little girls was worsening. The guy they were looking for was meticulous, and very clean. She was scared for Lindsay's life. One of her friends had been raped by the man and she was so mentally and physically damaged, she refused to speak. Lindsay had changed as a result of her missing friend. 

Catherine tried to get her mind off of those things. She tried on several dresses until she found the right one. It was a simple black dress with spaghetti straps. She picked out some black Stiletto heels to match. She applied her usual makeup, and then waited patiently for Vincent to arrive. She paced back and forth, waiting for him to come through the door, prepared for dinner. She was hungry, and she wanted to eat.

Vincent was right on time.

"Hey," he said smiling. 

"Hey," she said kissing him. "Ready?"

He took her to a restaurant at the Bellagio. He looked at her incredulously as she ate like it was her last meal before death.

"I love this place," Catherine said, her mouth full of Salsbury steak. "The steak here is excellent."

"By the way you're eating it, it must be," Vincent said laughing. "Catherine?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Do you love me? I certainly love you with all my heart."

Catherine stopped chewing on her steak to ponder that. Did she really love him? She was sure she loved Warrick, but what about Vince? He was so good to her, and he was gentle. How could she not love him?

"Yes, I do," she said smiling genuinely.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Catherine admitted.

They were tangled up in her bed sheets, making love to each other passionately. Catherine thought about Warrick here and there. She had done the same thing earlier in the morning. Vincent was a great lover too. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why was it so hard for her to be in love with one man? It was always a triangle. If Sara could do it, then certainly she could commit to one man.

"Yes," Catherine moaned. "Right there." 

He was thrusting into her faster and faster. The passion and love was building up within him. He wanted to please Catherine first, but his orgasm was building. The feel of her, the smell of her, the sound of her…it was all so invigorating that he couldn't hold on anymore. With his last thrust, he exploded inside of her. Catherine followed with her orgasm.

She didn't know what she was going to do.

***

There was a knock on her door. She opened it to two strange men.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked, her voice hollow and numb.

"Hi, I'm Nick Stokes and this is Warrick Brown. We're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Are you Camilla Hamlin?" Nick asked.

"Yes," the woman answered.

"Do you mind if we ask you and your daughter some questions?" Warrick asked.

Camilla was a young black woman who had long hair, full lips, and hollow brown eyes, which Nick assumed were full of life before crisis struck. She stepped back and allowed them to come in.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"No thanks ma'am," Nick declined politely. "Miss Hamlin, may we please see you daughter?"

"_Mrs_. Hamlin," she corrected. "I'm a widow. And no, she doesn't want to see anybody right now. Especially men."

"Mrs. Hamlin," Warrick started. "Did your daughter describe the guy to you?"

Camilla thought for a moment to that awful day. She shook her head.

"No, not that well," she said. "When I picked her up from school, I didn't think there was anything wrong with her. I thought that she was quiet because she had a silly fight with her friend. When I found out that she was violated, she could only describe what his hands felt like. She said they were scaly feeling and scratchy. Like he had some kind of skin problem. She's too sick now to remember anything else."

"I'm sorry," Nick said.

"You know when you're a parent, you try and teach them everything," Camilla said in a monotone sound. "I told her not to talk to strangers, and to tell me if she had the slightest bad feeling about anyone or anything. I know that she listened, but she panicked. And that psycho ruined her for life. He hurt her so bad that she won't be able to have children. It would be dangerous for her to get pregnant as a woman because her uterus is damaged, she had tears, too. I want you to find him. I want to see his face."

"We will try and get him ma'am," Nick said.

"Do either of you have children?" Camilla asked.

"I don't," Warrick answered.

"My fiancee is expecting," Nick answered.

"If you weren't an officer of the law, and it were your daughter, what would you do?"

Nick looked around the room, trying to hold back tears for the widow. "I'd kill him."

Warrick sensed the tension.

"Thanks for your time Mrs. Hamlin," Warrick said. "If you or your daughter remembers anything about that day, call LVPD."

Camilla walked them to the door.

Nick sniffled back his tears as they got into the car. 

"Hey man, you okay?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Nick said. "I just need to go see Sara for a few minutes, to see if she's okay."

Warrick dropped Nick off at his house. 

"Why don't you stay with her tonight?" Warrick suggested. "I'll tell Griss you weren't feeling well."

"Thanks man," Nick said. 

Nick walked into his home. Sara was in the kitchen with Lindsay laughing and smiling while making cookies. Sara had her own special recipe for chocolate chip cookies. She made them for a bake sale at work one time and they were a big hit. Actually, that was the day Nick knew he was in love with Sara and he asked her out on a date._ It was the cookies,_ he thought.

"Hey sweetie," Sara said smiling her beautiful smile. 

"Hey," he said, inhaling the scent of cookie dough. "Smells good in there. What are my two best girls and little guy making in here?"

"My famous chocolate chip cookies, you know the ones that you like so much," Sara said smiling seductively.

"Sounds good," Nick said with a mischievous smirk. "Sar, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," Sara consented. "Linds, keep mixing for me."

"Okay," the little girl said.

Sara met Nick in their bedroom. She sat down next to him on the bed. Something was troubling him deeply, she knew. He planted a tender kiss on her belly before laying his head on it. He rubbed her belly with his hand. She smoothed his hair down as he listened to the baby kick inside of her. There was no need for words. She knew exactly what he was communicating.

"C'mon sweetie," Sara said soothingly. "Help me bake my cookies. I want them really bad."

Nick chuckled and got up to kiss her. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

"I know you won't," Sara said.

Lindsay had fallen asleep before the cookies were done and Nick put her in the guest bedroom. 

Sara munched on the cookies while Nick started putting things away in boxes in preparation for moving into their new home.

"So," Sara started. "What should we name him?"

"That's up to you," Nick said. "But I'm just putting Nicholas Alexander Stokes the second on the table."

"You know, I was thinking about that name. It's nice and strong, but it's sexy too. It fits you and only you because you are sexy," Sara said smiling wide. "I was thinking Tyler Andrew, or Christopher Anthony. Those are good names. Besides, we have to think of names ourselves before my parents do. You know we're Italian, right?"

"Yeah," Nick chuckled. "In the words of your grandmother: 'Eat. Don'ta be ashamed'."

"You've got a great accent," Sara commented. "Anyway, we just barely skirted by with not converting you to Catholic, although the baby will be Catholic since I'm Catholic, but if my side of the family gets a hold on the naming process, this kid will get Marc Antonio, or Andrea Maria, or Guido, or worse, Guiseppe."

Nick gulped in horror at the names.

***

Vincent looked over to Catherine to see if she was asleep. She was sleeping hard. He slipped out of bed, following his urge, his thoughts. 

Tonight it would be the skating ring. Lots of beautiful girls went there. All he wanted was to feel their hair. Girls and women had such beautiful hair. Their hair was fine and silky. Just like his mother's. Just one more girl, he promised. That will be the end of it. No more. Catherine was his life. He loved her, and she loved him.

He snuck out of her house then got in his car and left. He drove through the streets of Las Vegas looking at the lights, the people, and the buildings of varying themes as he drove to his destination. Skateworld was a favorite teen hot spot. It was voted one of the best in a recent poll. To the rest of society, the place seemed innocent enough, but Vincent had been there enough times to know that the place was far from it. Runners hung out there, waiting patiently for their instructions, street racing went on there, and the kids did everything else but skate. It was like another Studio 54. 

They had no real grasp of the real world. That was what he was trying to get them to understand. He was trying to melt their naivety and innocence and prepare them for the real world. The real world wasn't innocent. It was dirty, filthy, slimy, and sinful. They all needed to see that. Soon, Sara Sidle would see that. But Catherine would never have to see that again. She had the right to innocence. Just like his mother.

He sat in the parking lot, waiting for just the right one. After about two hours, he found the right one. She was a tall blonde. She looked like a dancer. She looked frail and innocent.

He got out of his car, and walked over to her in the cold night air. She was alone.

"Excuse me, but I need help," he lied. "I dropped my Rolex over there near my car, and I need you to help me find it. It's within that area over there."

"Sure," she said. 

They walked over to his car. "I think it may be near the passenger side."

She began to look for it. He took out his knife and placed it on her neck. She stifled a scream.

"Get in the car slowly," he commanded.

Her breathing became shallow as she got into the car.

It was his last night. He had to make this one last.

***

"Hey, baby," Nick said holding up a box. "What's in here? This box is heavy."

"Oh, those are my old case files from Frisco," Sara said. "I used to Xerox and save them just in case I was accused of not doing my job correctly. SFPD is no walk in the park."

"Hmm," Nick said as he put the box down. He looked up at Sara who had that "Sara" look. "What?"

She got up and opened the box. She began to frantically search through the box. A realization came to her mind and it could possibly save Catherine and Lindsay. She took out whole files from old cases and dug deeper to find what she was looking for.

"Whoa sweetie," Nick said. "Calm down."

"Nick leave me alone right now," Sara said angrily as she searched the files.

Nick stood bewildered until Sara found what she was looking for. "Aha! The bag of bones. Everyone's got a past Vincent. _Everyone's got a past_."

***

When Catherine awoke early the next morning, Vincent wasn't there. She figured he left for work early. She knew that Warrick would be home by now.

Catherine packed a gym bag to pretend that she had gone to the gym to work out. While that lie wasn't completely a lie, (because sex was a work out) she still felt bad. Vincent was so lovable and sweet, and so was Warrick. Catherine didn't know if she had the energy to sleep with both. She would eventually have to tell the truth and make a decision.

***

SAN BERNADINO, CALIFORNIA CORRECTIONAL FACILTY

Arthur Stanhope walked down the cavity of the penitentiary. People's view of prison was distorted. People automatically think bars and dirty toilets. Not so. The place was sanitary.

The visiting room was full of girlfriends, lovers, mothers, children, and friends. Arthur was there to see one man.

He sat down on the opposite side of the window and picked up the phone.

"I can get you out of jail and acquitted for those murders," Arthur said to the man plain and simple. "You'll be a free man."


	9. Shattered

IX. Shattered

Sara threw a thick file down on Grissom's desk.

"Read and weep," she commanded.

"What is this?" He asked in his unfaltering polite manner.

"A break in the case of the four missing girls, the dead one at Discovery Zone, and Stacy Hamlin," Sara explained.

Grissom leaned forward and opened the file. He looked through it then he exclaimed, "San Francisco 1999!?" 

"Look Griss, calm down," Sara said. "Listen to me. When I was in Frisco, I worked on this case with an Arthur Stanhope. It was a long case, and now I think we put the wrong guy in jail for those murders. I have reason to believe that the guy we're looking for resides here in Las Vegas."

"Look Sara, I know you're eager to solve this case, but you can't bring in four year old case files and make the evidence work the way you want it to," Grissom said firmly.

"How dare you accuse me putting things into this case!" Sara said, her anger boiling. " Look Grissom, there are five girls dead, one has been raped, and another missing girl has just been reported this morning! I have every right to believe that the bastard who's doing this is Catherine's boyfriend Vincent Mortenson."

It would figure Catherine just happened by his office.

"What did you say?" She asked Sara in a rage.

"You heard me Cat," Sara yelled. "Your boyfriend is a fucking psycho!"

Catherine didn't know what came over her. She was so angry that she stepped out of her body and witnessed her hand smack across Sara's face. Sara looked at her in shock.

"Catherine!" Grissom shouted. "Warrick get her out of here. Nick take Sara. You both need to cool off for a while."

Sara and Catherine gave each other withering looks as they were led in separate directions. Warrick had to practically drag Catherine out of the lab before she hurt someone.

"What is the matter with you?" Warrick asked. "Sara is seven months pregnant and you slapped her?"

"She deserved it," Catherine said, her voice full of hatred. "Sara's out of her mind. She's been blaming those murders on Vincent the whole time!"

"Cath, you need to calm down, okay? You've been acting real strange lately," Warrick said sitting her down on a bench. "Just take a breather."

Catherine was breathing hard then she threw up. Her dinner was now sitting in a puddle on the pavement. She threw up again. Warrick grimaced at her vomiting.

"Oh God," she whined as she leaned over and threw up again. Her whole body went forward as she threw up a steady stream of vomit.

When she looked like she was done, Warrick helped her up. She leaned against him to stop her dizziness. Her stomach lurched again and she threw up on his shoulder.

"Sorry," she said.

"Nasty," he said. He rushed her to the ladies' restroom. He saw her about to throw up again. "Cover your mouth! Hold it in!"

She threw up into her hand and it spilled through her fingers. They entered the bathroom and went into the first stall available. Warrick took off his jacket and put it in cold water then he assisted Catherine. 

She threw up for ten minutes before she was better. She was pale and she felt gross. She began to cry.

"Sorry about your jacket," she wailed. "I've never been this upset before. Why does everything have to be so hard and frustrating? Why can't I have what I want? Sara has everything she wants and it was so easy for her," Catherine said bitterly. "I-I've been through it all! Why can't anything be easy for me? I love you, I love Vincent. Lindsay hates me. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm sick of everything!"

"Cath, will you get a grip?" He commanded. "Never have I seen you feel sorry for yourself, and you're not going to start now. What you're going to do is apologize to Sara."

Warrick and Catherine walked to the break room where Sara was holding an ice pack to her face, which had bruised. Nick was at Sara's side checking if she was okay. Catherine didn't realize the error of her way until she saw Sara's belly. It was then that she remembered what was in there and how much Sara loved it. Sara could have fallen over right on her belly, or she could have lost her footing and hurt her back. If it happened, it would be Catherine's fault.

Nick and Warrick left the two women. Sara and Catherine had finally faced off after three years of growing disrespect for each other. It finally came to a head. And now that it did, the women had no idea what they were fighting about or what their discontent was. Catherine just sat next to Sara, lost in thought, her eyes distant as Sara's, and broken.


	10. Just Like the Others

X. Just Like the Others

Catherine walked into her home to find Vincent sitting in a chair waiting for her.

"Hey Vince," she said smiling weakly after the past shift's episode.

"I hope that you two are happy together," he said forlornly.

There was no use in denying. "Honey, I do love you," she said. "But I love him too."

Lindsay was standing in the hallway, scared that something might happen to her mother. She remembered how these conversations went when her father Eddie was alive.

Vincent stood up and got close to her. He slapped her, and she felt the pain Sara was put through when she slapped her.

"You whore!" He shouted. "Did you think I wasn't going to figure it out?"

"Vince, please don't hurt me," Catherine begged. "I'm sorry that I lied to you. I really am."

"Bullshit!" He yelled. He punched her in the stomach and knocked her down. She screamed in pain.

"Ow!" She screamed. "AHHHH!"

"That's right scream," Vincent said in tears. "You're just like all the others!"

Catherine was in too much pain to do anything. She lain on the floor, hoping that it was all a bad dream. It wasn't a dream, it was reality.

Vince left.

"Lindsay," Catherine managed in weak voice. "Call 9-1-1."

***

Catherine heard humming. A beautiful voice, that was resonating in her ears. She awoke slowly, the humming becoming more distinct. A female's voice. She was not in her own room. Catherine came around and saw Sara sitting in a chair, humming and doing some knitting for her baby.

"Where am I?" Catherine asked.

Sara stopped her humming to answer. "Desert Palm."

"Oh my God," she panted. "What happened, what happened to Lindsay? Where's Lindsay?"

Sara got up quickly to comfort Catherine.

"Shh," she said. "Lindsay is fine. She's out with Nick and Warrick."

Catherine collapsed back onto the bed in tears. "I'm sorry for what I did to you last night. I don't know what came over me."

"Cat," Sara started. "Did you know that you were pregnant?"

Catherine looked very puzzled at first, then confused, then hurt. "What?"

"You were pregnant," Sara explained. "That's why you're here. You had a miscarriage today. You were only two months along."

Catherine whimpered then began to bawl. She lost her baby, she lost hope in ever loving again, and she lost faith in herself. She did this to herself. It was all her fault. She had pushed Vincent over the edge because of the uncertainty in her life. She should have just…just what? She didn't know what she should have done. She couldn't turn back the clock. She was pathetic. She didn't even remember who fathered her child in the first place. She didn't know if it was Warrick's baby, or Vince's baby. She was being so selfish that she stopped thinking all together.

"Everything is my fault!" Catherine wailed.

"No it's not Catherine," Sara said. "You trusted Vincent and he betrayed your trust."

"No you don't understand, Sara," Catherine cried. "I was sleeping with Warrick while I was seeing Vince. I hurt him. I don't even know who fathered my baby. I would have gone nine months without knowing who the father of my child was. It would have crushed Warrick and Vince. It already has."

"Cat," Sara began. "Vincent caused your miscarriage. He was the one that did this to you."

Catherine turned away from Sara. "Vince was crazy," she started. "His eyes were full of both love and anger. He reminded me of Eddie. Vince said something about me being just like the others."

Sara perked up her ears. "What?"

"He said that I was just like the others, whatever that means," Catherine said. There was a long pause before Catherine spoke again. "He killed those girls, didn't he?"

"Yes," Sara said stroking Catherine's hair. "The hard part is just proving it."

"I can't believe I didn't see it," Catherine said, her voice now drained of any emotion it had before. "None of this would have happened if had listened to you."

"Cath, you were in love, and you wanted to defend him," Sara said. "I would have done the same thing if I was you."

Catherine was too tired to talk about anything else. She sighed and went to sleep. Her mind was numb and off in a far away place. In that place, there was no such thing as conversation, or Vincent or even Lindsay. It was just a vacuum of nothing that comforted her.

***

Vincent fled Las Vegas. He didn't care how he did things anymore. The last murder he committed was messy and sure to get him a conviction. It was too easy. Vincent had no reason to live anymore. Catherine was no better than the others. She was just like them: dishonest, cheating, lying. He wanted to be caught, but not until he took his revenge on Sara Sidle.


End file.
